


Chasing Dementors

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blind Date, Dementors, F/F, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione gets set up on a blind date.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Natasha Romanov (Marvel)
Kudos: 16
Collections: Cast the Dice 2020, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020, Marvelously Magical Drabbles





	Chasing Dementors

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Marvelously Magical Roll-A-Drabble month and I received: Natasha Romanov/Hermione Granger/Blind Date and came up with this drabble. 
> 
> I'm also full filling castthedie trope of blind date and marvelously magical bingo square: Dementors
> 
> I used Grammarly for my beta, so any mistakes it didn't catch are mine!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Natasha Romanov was late for her blind date as she was chasing down a spectre. Correction several spectres that were floating very fast away from her. She loaded her gun and fired at the retreating forms. They disappeared into thin air.

"Shit!"

"Shit indeed, Natasha Romanov. You were supposed to meet me for my blind date tonight." Hermione Granger was cross as she glared at the retreating Dementors.

"And those creatures you were chasing are Dementors. How is it that you can see them?"

Natasha blew some hair away from her eyes as she studied Hermione. "What's that in your hand? A wand?"

"Why yes, I'm a wizard. Phil didn't mention that did he?"

"Wait, you are Coulson's British cousin?" Natasha straightened up as she eyed Hermione up and down.

"Yes, I am. Hello, I am Hermione Granger." They shook hands when Phil's voice came over Natasha's comm.

"Natasha, has Hermione arrived there yet?"

"Yes, Coulson, she is here. She explained to me what those floating apparitions are. Not a good impression for a first blind date." Natasha could almost feel Coulson's grin coming through the commlink.

"Head back to base. Hermione can brief us on how to defeat them. And then you can have a blind date afterward, my treat."

"Well, in that case, I'm in. Hermione?" Natasha questioned her, smiling.

Hermione sighed and smiled back as she apparated them back to the command carrier.

"What was that?" Natasha tries to balance herself by holding onto Hermione's arm.

"That was called apparation. Come on, Phil's waiting." the ladies found Coulson pacing back and forth as he read the case files on the Dementors.

"Is this all the Ministry had on them, Hermione? I feel like they are leaving us out of the loop." Phil tossed the file on to the table, feeling frustrated.

"It takes a wizard to find them, cousin. Besides, I think Natasha has some sort of latent wizarding ability within her." Hermione winked at Natasha.

"Yeah, Coulson, you'll have to trust us. We can find them!"

"All right, so when you do find them, how can you detain them?"

"With a mighty Patronus Charm. Which I can handle." Hermione crossed her arms, staring at her cousin firmly.

Hermione knew that she would have to make a good impression for her first date with Natasha. She was starting to like the redhead. 

An agent came in and gave a report to Coulson then headed right back out. Phil read the news as it stated the people saw wraithlike creatures in the area.

"We got a match! Let's see what the two of you got chasing down Dementors. And can this Patronus Charm handle all three of them?"

"Yes." Hermione stood her ground. She was ready to battle the Dementors and know the perfect memory to defeat them.

"Good, off the two of you go on the quinjet."

Natasha and Hermione found the quinjet ready to fly and climb aboard as they headed towards their destination.

They saw the Dementors sucking the souls out of the scared people.

"Are you ready, Hermione?"

"Ready! EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Hermione shouted as a blinding light appeared from her wand, pushing the Dementors away.

"Now what?"

"The Ministry is handling the rest." Hermione pointed out some of the Ministry to Natasha.

"So, Hermione, how did you like our blind date?" Natasha grinned.

"It was better than some of my other blind dates! I'm looking forward to the next one!"


End file.
